


Scaring The Kids

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Arguing, Cutesy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is left to deal with Dean and Sam after a witch’s spell turns them into children, but Gabriel always seems to make things more difficult than they need to be.





	Scaring The Kids

“Dean, I’m scared”.

The older boy nodded, his oversized clothes hanging off him, both brothers having been turned back into children.

“I know, Sammy. I’ll protect you”.

Dean held the gun in his hands, now a lot heavier than it was just a few minutes ago.

“Stay behind me, Sammy”, he instructed, aiming the gun at the bedroom door, the hoofs clomping in the hall.

The door burst open, the monster covered in a tattered rag, its ugly face on show for them to see.

“D-Dean”, Sam squealed, his childhood fears now rearing again, not able to defend himself right now, too reliant on his older brother.

“RUN, SAMMY!”

The gun went off, Dean’s smaller body falling to the floor as the bullet hit the thing right in the shoulder, his aim a little off now that he was no longer the trained man, but the boy in training.

The creature flinched, snarling at them.

It began advancing, when it suddenly let out a scream, falling to the floor, the silver of an angel blade glimmering in the light as it jutted out of the monsters back.

“Sam! Dean! Come here!” y/n urged, the boys running to him as the monster regained its balance.

Before it had a chance to do anything, y/n grabbed the two boys and ran through the bunker, eventually ending up in the kitchen, cowering behind the counter with Dean and Sam sat behind him.

“Dean, stay there! Now!” y/n hissed, stopping the boy from leaving.

“Always tryna play the hero”, he muttered, taking the gun out of Dean’s hand and peering towards the door, trying to see if the thing was coming.

There were no sounds at all, simply the breathing of y/n and the boys behind him.

He hated the silence. It just gave him a bad feeling, made him feel uneasy.

Of course, his instincts were right, the monster grabbing him from above and throwing him to the other side of the kitchen.

But for some reason, there was no pain as he hit the wall. There was no sensation other than the warm feeling of a million strands of hair, holding him softly and letting him down gently.

Y/n realized in that moment exactly what was happening.

_‘Gabriel! I swear to god, if you don’t sort this shit out right now, I’m gonna kill you myself’_, he prayed silently, anger and rage coursing through him as he listened to little Sammy begin to cry, Dean’s little voice trying it’s hardest to sound threatening.

The archangel heard his prayer right away, flinching at his tone and snapped his fingers, the Krampus monster he conjured disappearing.

As soon as the boys saw the thing was gone, they ran to y/n, the man holding his arms out as the children jumped into them, staying close to him as they sniffled.

“Y-y/n, I think I wet myself”.

Y/n looked down, Dean’s oversized jeans clearly wet.

Dean looked mortified at himself, a little shame there as well.

Y/n smiled sweetly at Dean, holding his head close to his chest and kissing his temple.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll clean you up”.

A tug at his other arm made y/n look at Sammy, his pants wet too.

“You too, Sammy. It’s ok. It’s all ok”, he stated in a calm voice, trying to will away the anger.

Y/n smiled as he watched the boys play in the bath together.

They were apparently 4 and 8 right now and y/n could see most of the guilt and pain they’d had to endure was lifted, even if it was just due to a witch’s spell.

Y/n left the door slightly ajar, walking out and going back to the kitchen, Gabriel standing in front of him, looking guilty and ashamed.

“What the fuck was that?” he hissed, clenching his jaw and balling his fists.

“I-I just…”

“You just what, Gabe? Thought you’d torture kids? I told you about the spell so you could help them, not frighten them half to death”.

He let out a nervous chuckle, trying to diffuse the tension.

“I mean, they did pee their pants”, he joked, his smile falling when he saw the glare y/n sent his way.

“Wow. You made kids pee their pants. Cos that’s so damn funny, isn’t it?”

Y/n shook his head, running his hand through his hair and sighing.

“I’m sorry”.

Y/n barely picked up the whispered words, turning to look at Gabriel.

He looked regretful. Truly regretful, apologetic and ashamed of himself.

Y/n loved Dean and Sam. They were like his brothers. 

But Gabriel? 

Well, this man was the love of his life. There was no way he could stay mad at him.

Sighing, he walked forward, lacing his fingers with Gabriel’s and holding his hands, bringing them up to his lips and kissing his knuckles softly.

“It’s ok. Just, next time, no scaring them. It was bad enough killing Dean over and over. If you want to fit in here, you’re gonna have to start helping around more. No more pranks. No monsters. No fucking with them. Just…show them that you can be trusted, yea?”

He nodded, smiling down at y/n, his eyes staring into him.

“I love you”, the archangel admitted, his golden eyes shining.

Y/n rolled his eyes, always feeling slightly awkward when they’d get mushy, but finding it adorable at the same time.

“Love you too”, he mumbled, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on the corner of Gabriel’s lips.

“Now, I need to get back to Dean and Sam. You, go find a way to fix this. And find out where the hell Cas is”.

Gabriel nodded, watching as y/n walked to the door, before getting in one last question.

“When you said no pranks, you didn’t mean that, right?”

Y/n turned, winking at his angel with a smirk and walked away.

“Well, alrighty”, Gabriel said to himself, disappearing to find Cas, while y/n dealt with the adorable little children that were Sam and Dean. 


End file.
